Just Can't Get Enough
by Lillith S. K
Summary: One-shot  Even when what seems so right becomes so wrong. When it comes to Jason, Piper just can't get enough.


**Inspired by the song "Just Can't Get Enough" by The Black Eyed Peas. Not really a songfic.**

**Reviews of all kinds are welcome and encouraged. I do not discriminate.**

**Piper x Jason x Reyna**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Just Can't Get Enough<span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>What am I doing here?<em>, she thought bitterly to herself.

She was crouched on the floor next to the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out to the cityscape of Los Angeles, hundreds of feet above the ground. She was wearing his shirt and clutching his cell phone. It was for emergencies only, so she should have woken him up when it started vibrating. But when she saw the Caller ID she couldn't bring herself to even move. It was _her_ name on the screen, accompanied by a picture of her smiling. As soon as Piper saw that picture, read that name, her heart dropped down to her stomach, and her stomach tightened uncomfortably.

The phone stopped humming in her shaking hand and the screen changed to show _5 missed calls_ in red letters. Piper silently prayed that she'd give up trying to call him. But it was only a few seconds until the phone began to vibrate once again, the name and picture back on the screen. She knew the name but read it again out of impulse.

Reyna.

_I shouldn't be here_, Piper thought to herself for the hundredth time that night. Tears pricked her eyes and her hands were shaking. She kept looking at the smiling face on the screen and tried to bring herself to feel some animosity for the girl. To hate her. She _should_ hate Reyna. But for the life of her, she _couldn't_.

The phone stopped vibrating once again and Piper took in a shaky breath. When it started up again, something snapped in her. She couldn't see that face anymore, couldn't feel that cell phone's insistent humming. She'd loose it. Without her mind's consent, her arm drew back and threw the phone into the adjoining bathroom of the hotel room. The crash seemed as loud as thunder to Piper and she turned towards the bed, scared that she'd woken him up.

But there he was, still lying face-down on the pillows, still in deep sleep. His arm was strewn over the side of the bed where Piper had been laying. She looked away guiltily, glad that Reyna's smiling face was no longer staring at her.

She pressed her forehead to the cool glass of the windows and wiped the tears away from her eyes before they could fall. As the lights from outside blurred together, Piper tried to think, tried to find a reason to this madness she was in. Tried to think of a why. Why would Jason keep doing this, when he had Reyna? Why would he keep leading her on? Why the secret rendezvous and nights spent together in hotel rooms? Why the longing looks? Why the sweet words? But the most important question couldn't be aimed at him.

Why did she keep saying yes?

Because no matter how she looked at it, she found herself to be most at fault. Because she had to believe that Jason wasn't doing this maliciously. That he was a good guy. Because Reyna had never done anything wicked to her. No, the fault was all Piper's. Because if she could just get up the guts to say no, this would all stop. The guilt would stop and she would finally be able to look Reyna in the eyes again without feeling like a traitor.

Her hands found their way to her neck and she fingered the small gold pendant Jason had given her. The pendant that she had to take off and hide whenever Reyna or Leo or anyone they knew was around to see it, and that she put back on eagerly whenever they went out, just the two of them. Because maybe if she wore it, if she played along, she could pretend that he was hers, and not Reyna's. She could pretend that they were together and she could even fool herself into thinking they were in love.

_Were_ they in love?

Piper had been asking herself this since it began. Was it love? Was it lust? She couldn't tell. Jason couldn't tell. All they knew was that it felt right, in that moment that their lips were locked and all they could feel was each other. In that moment, nothing else mattered. In that moment, being together was _right_. So why was it that outside of those soft touches and tender words, they were suddenly weighed down with guilt. Why was something that had felt so right, suddenly so wrong?

It was because of Reyna. But Piper could never ask him to leave her. She saw how his face lit up and his smile grew wider and his laugh was so much livelier when he was with Reyna. She saw it all the time. And each time the guilt grew stronger. In the last month, she could barely breathe with all the guilt weighing her down.

So why did _she_ leave? Why didn't she just say no? Were his blue eyes and sweet smile that irresistible? Could she not just look away and leave? Or maybe she was just clinging to that last shred of hope that maybe, just maybe, she and Jason could still be something together? Piper curled herself into a ball and pressed herself against the window, the cool glass chilling her naked legs, and tried to steel her nerves. She couldn't keep doing this, the guilt would tear her apart. She knew she couldn't deny him, because whatever his feelings for her were, she really did feel that she loved him. She had to leave. Leave him. Leave this room, leave the camp, leave the state, maybe even leave the country. But she had to get away, as far away as she could.

She went into action, before her heart could protest, before it could convince her to stay.

She tore off his shirt from herself and searched for her clothes among the sheets, careful not to wake him up and careful not to look at his face, careful not to let that handsome face silently force her to stay. She got dressed quickly, wishing she could take a shower and wash off his scent from her body but knowing she couldn't risk it. She got her bag and strapped Katoptris to her side. She made her way to the door of the hotel room when she stopped. Her hand had found its way to the pendant around her neck again. She didn't look at it, but pulled it away from her, breaking the clasp in the back, and threw it in the direction of the bed, where it landed on the pillow need to Jason.

She left the room swiftly, never looking back. She never saw the confusion, the sadness that fell on Jason's face when he woke up and found her pendant on the bed, his cell phone smashed in the bathroom and the room devoid of her presence. By then she had already hailed a cab and was making her way to the airport, trying to decide on her destination. Camp Half-Blood or Paris? She tried to think that she wasn't coming back, but maybe she already knew, even then, that she'd come back.

Because no matter how wrong it was, when it came to Jason, she just couldn't get enough.


End file.
